Memories
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: You never know what you'll find


**Erin:** Me and my drabbles… Tumblr you are giving me so much inspiration with your Sterek gifs.

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf. Nope not even a little.

**_Reblog Link:_** dapperelijah DOT tumblr DOT com /post/43678007391/making-one-last-round-through-the-house-stiles-was

* * *

Memories

Making one last round through the house Stiles was pretty sure he had everything. The last box had been loaded into his jeep and his room for once looked clean. He was just about to shut the door to his room when a thought suddenly occurred to him. He might want to check under his bed. How many times has something gotten shoved under there?

Dropping to his knees he laid flat on his stomach trying to find anything he might have missed. Other than some dust there wasn't even a random sock. Nodding to himself he started to get back up when something caught his eye. Reaching back under Stiles snagged the item. It was a photo. At least it was the right shape for a photo but it was a little dark under his bed.

Scurrying back out Stiles got off the floor dusting himself off. Glancing down at the photo, he had guessed right, he was surprised to find it was the first picture he and Derek had every taken together. Okay not the first one but the first one that had come out right after he figured away around the whole werewolf shinny eye problem.

Plopping down on his bed Stiles smiled to himself. This had been a pretty awesome day. Derek had finally _finally_ started to fix up the Hale house. He had his own loft now but considering it was being invaded by pack of teenage wolves everyday he needed a bigger space _and_ a backyard to which Stiles had reminded him of regularly. So in celebration of the new house Derek was throwing a barbeque. Not that it was really his choice as since the pack had shoved the idea down his throat but he had been surprisingly easy to convince.

Boyd had been taking pictures. Tones and tones of pictures. Who knew he was such a photographer? Well he was and his favorite subject was the pack. Stiles believed it was because he finally had friends and a family. A close family anyways. Not everyone was too thrilled about the constant pictures or even having their picture taken at all yet no one had the heart to refuse him. Sure they bitched and moaned but they always gave in, even Derek.

...

"_**Derek, Stiles," Boyd spoke holding up his camera.**_

_**Derek immediately frowned shaking his head. He wanted no evidence of this shirt he had been forced to wear. It was plaid and the red could barely be called that, it was more pinkish. It had been forced onto him by Erica.**_

_**Stiles on the other hand laughed tossing an arm around his waist. "Come on grumpy pants it's just one photo."**_

_**Derek glanced from Boyd, who was mastering the puppy eyes very quickly, to Stiles, who's smile was pretty contagious. "Alright. One picture."**_

_**Boyd messed with the settings on his camera before raising it up.**_

"_**Smile sourwolf. I promise it won't kill you." Stiles nudged him before turning his attention back onto the camera.**_

_**Derek glanced down to the hyperactive teen. The arm around his waist warm and comforting. There was a swell in his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. So he wrapped an arm around Stiles waist tugging him just a little bit closer and smiled.**_

...

"You ready?" Derek asked snapping Stiles from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah!" Stiles jumped up from the bed scrambling over to Derek.

"What did you find?" Derek questioned walking down the stairs with him.

"A photo. I found it under my bed." Stiles showed him. "You remember this?"

Derek laughed taking the picture. "Yeah I do. God I hated this shirt. Why Erica thought it would look great on me is beyond me."

"Hey I think it looked great. It was just what you needed, a little color," Stiles argued.

Derek snorted.

"Well I liked it." Stiles snatched the image back tucking it into his pocket.

"Alright," Derek conceded deciding it wasn't worth arguing knowing at this point what was worth getting into a fight over. Instead he wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him close. "Ready to go home?"

Stiles sent one last look back to his childhood home before nodding. This wouldn't be the last time he'd be back. His Dad still lived here after all.

"Yeah, let's go home." Stiles gave his husband a quick kiss before climbing into his jeep.

* * *

**Erin:** So do you like? I like this one. I think it came out pretty good. What do you think?


End file.
